Hopeful memories
by Leon Kuwata Baseball Star
Summary: An alternate ending to my story Despairful memories, where the Trigger Happy Havoc IF occurred instead of the killing game. Follow Leon as he gets his memories back and journeys to Towa City to find someone he had long forgotten. This is AU so events and circumstances differ from canon material!
1. Prologue

Hopeful Memories

Prologue

A week had passed since graduation. The students wanted to mourn class 77-B, but there was no time for it...The world was horrified when seemingly out of nowhere, all of the reserve course students suddenly committed suicide. All 2,357 of them. it was The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History... But the nightmare didn't end there...The academy became a target, as did the students. The headmaster, Jin Kirigiri, sheltered class 78 within it's walls. One by one, he met with each of them, asking them if they could live in the academy for the rest of their lives. Each student had answered yes, they could. Soon, the world fell into chaos, destruction, and despair. Upon the headmasters request, class 78 willingly began to block off all the windows, shielding them with thick sheets of metal. Other students removed the main entrance, installing a massive vault door instead. Soon, Hope's Peak Academy was an impenetrable stronghold, designed to protect the ultimate students, in hopes that with them, hope could live on. Then one day, the headmaster vanished. The students were left alone, terrified and confused. Leon Kuwata sat on the floor by Chihiro, watching as he went through his laptop. They had learned that all the despair in the world was all thanks to an organization called Ultimate Despair. A massive group of people dedicated to spreading despair and destruction. Chihiro was currently researching the group, when some images caught his eye. He let out a frightened gasp andstared in disbelief.

"Leon...you may want to look at this..." Leon raised a brow and leaned over to look at the screen. his breath caught in his throat as he stared in horror. There were photos of the group spreading chaos. One photo was undoubtedly Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Anyone would recognize the ultimate yakuza anywhere. There was almost the unmistakable Sonia Nevermind, standing regally before some army. Other photos included Peko Pekoyama, Teruteru Hanamura, Nagito Komaeda, Hyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Gundham Tanaka, Miharu Koizumi, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, who had also trained him long ago in baseball, Mikan Tsumiki, The ultimate imposter... Leon couldn't believe his eyes. Class 77-B was alive! But...from the look of the photos...It was as if they had become evil. That was obvious. Several of the photos depicted murder. He scanned through the photos, until one last photo caught his eye. He hurriedly clicked it and felt as if his heart had stopped. There, standing in a factory, overlooking the conctruction of a massive robot that looked far too familiar to Leon, with hair wild and free, sporting a yellow jumpsuit...  
Was Kazuichi Souda.

"Kazu...No...No, why?!" Tears burst forth again and the sound of a giggle broke through his sobbing. He looked up to see Junko Enoshima, standing there with Mukuro Ikusaba. A fire suddenly ignited in his heart and he shot to his feet, grabbing junko by the shoulders. His face reddened and he squeezed her soulders, baring his teeth angrily. Junko just tilted her head innocently. She shook her head at Mukuro, and the ultimate soldier stepped back.

"What's the matter, Leon?"

"You...This is all your fault, isn't it?! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING! YOU...You destroyed class 77-B...! You brainwashed them! You...You ruined Kazu's life...!" Junko only laughed.

"There now, Leon...Don't worry, I've taken great care of that mechanic boyfriend of yours...In fact he's my favorite tool out of everyone in Ultimate Despair! Oh the things he's built for me... They'll bring such despair...! I can barely contain myself! But i don't love them nearly as much as I love you all..After all you're my classmates...! I want you to feel the joys of despair!" Leon swung back his fist, but it was quickly grabbed by Mondo, who had heard the commotion.

"Dude, have you lost your fucking mind?! You can't hit a chick!"

"Let go, Mondo! This BITCH is the one who's responsible for all the fucked up shit in the world...! Class 77-B is ALIVE! She fucking brainwashed them into murderous psychopaths! She took Kazu!" He screamed. Mondo had to fight to hold him back. Soon, all the other students had come as well. Makoto and Kyoko watched in shock. Hifumi was shaking, Toko was tremblng nervously, hiding behind a stoic Byakuya. Hina stood back with Sakura, who was watching the scene intently. Celeste just stood back and watched with curiousity. Taka looked like he was ready to intervene and break up the fight. Sayaka watched Leon fearfully. She had never seen him so angry. None of them had. Hiro was in the back, watching with fear in his eyes. all the while, Junko showed no fear.

"Don't worry...Soon, none of you will even remember your time here! You'll forget anything that ever happened...Your classes, your friendships, lessons...your romances...It's gonna be soooo despairful!" Leon lost his anger when he heard Junko.

"What do you mean...we're gonna forget? There's no way I could ever forget any of this! Especially not Kazu!"

"Poor Leon Kuwata...You won't have a choice! Mukuro!" Mukuro had vanished in the commotion. As the students turned around to look for her, the scenery before them suddenly swirled, blurring. Then, everything went black...

__


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you agree that no one here would kill a classmate?" Monokuma asked, leaning in so that Sayaka alone could hear.

"Speaking of, young lady... Why did you go to Makoto's room last night? It's not as though anything

strange happened to you or anything, right?" Sayaka's eyes widened in shock. So much had happened since they all woke up. they had went to the gym after an announcement was made. But then 'Junko Enoshima' attacked Monokuma. Everyone watched in horror as the spears shot up, but it was Makoto's voice that piered the deadly silence.

"_Mukuro, watch out!' _

When everyone had heard that, they were shocked. Mukuro? But wasn't that Junko? Mukuro had moved back at his warning, just barely dodging the spears. Unfortunately, Makoto had been stabbed instead, hit in his side. After Monokuma attempted to turn everyone against Makoto and Mukuro, the impersonator had fled, taking Makoto with her. Now, Makoto was beside Kyoy, leaning on her for support. yes, his injury was causing him excruiating pain, but at least his friends were slive. Mondo had rescued Mukuro from death at the hands of Monokuma by hijacking a large motorcycle. The others were still untrusting of makoto, until he convinced the ultimate martial artist, Sakura Oogami, that he had gotten his memories back. Apparently he had found a button, and it had returned his memories. When Sakura told everyone that she would trust Makoto, the others were forceed to agree with her. He knew things about them. Things they couldn't remember. Now, here they were face to face with Monokuma. Turning his attention from Makoto and Mukuro, he now had his sights set on Sayaka.

"...!" 

"Could this be a case of unseemly student relations? Don't you think you're betraying your fans all over the

country by trying to seduce a guy? Or were you thinking of something even more sinister?" Sayaka bit her lip fearfully. How did Monokuma know that?! No one could possibly know what she had been thinking about! 

"I..." Sayaka's trembling worsened. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to even scream. Monokuma had nothing in particular to gain from breaking her composure at this point. But he wanted to see the idol fall into despair at the

hideous truth about her own nature. For this reason alone he continued to drive her into a corner. 

"Say, I wonder what Sayaka here was trying to do to these friends she's known for the past two years?" Tears began to fill the pop sensation's eyes. 

"I... I..." Sayaka's determination from the previous night, coupled with the memories Naegi recounted to her, began to eat away at her psyche like acid. As her mind began to collapse into ruin, Sayaka nearly fell to her knees. At that very moment, a clear orb flying at 170 miles per hour was driven straight into Monokuma's jaws. The

speaker inside it was destroyed, and the unit itself was thrown all the way to the wall by the force of the impact.

Sayaka came to her senses and turned to the direction from which the orb had come flying. Standing there was

Leon Kuwata, breathing heavily and glaring at Monokuma's remains. He was taken off guard when Yasuhiro suddenly grabbed his collar.

"Hey, what the hell, man?! That was my crystal ball! Do you iknow what that cost me?" Leon had grabbed the crystal ball from Hiro's pocket in the commotion. He wanted something to throw so he could shut Monokuma up. Besides it was just a glass ball. More importantly, he just saved Sayaka's life! He grit his teeth in frustration at Hiro.

"That bastard was gonna get Sayaka! What the fuck was I supposed to do?!" Hiro didn't hear him.

"That crystal ball cost me a hundred million! A HUNDRED MILLION YEN! That means more bills than all the

people in Japan put together!"

"Check your math, buddy! 'Sides, if the outside world's really turned into a hellhole, what's cash gonna do for

you, anyway? And if things are actually fine outside, I'll make it to the Major Leagues or somethin' and pay you

back! ...Uh, well, I guess I'd rather try for something other than baseball, though..." He raked a hand through his red hair in aggravation. They had learned just how bad things have gotten in the world...Not to mention that two years worth of memories had been wiped...He wondered what those memories held. Were they good times? Did he have fun? Did he make his dream of becoming the ultimate musician a reality? Did he have any girlfriends? Did he get to date Sayaka? His thoughts were interrupted as Hiro's angry voice interrupted his train of thought. He was still arguing with Leon. Leon balled his fists and turned back to Hiro. As they argued, Sayaka fell to her knees. The argument came to a halt as worry gripped the baseball star. He looked over with a look of surprise on his face.

"Whoa! You alright, Sayaka?" He ran over. Sayaka looked up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Leon...There's something I want to confess to you later..." Hearing those words made his heart race.

"What, seriously?! Uh, y-you mean it?" Leon asked, brightening up as he forgot the gravity of the situation for

a moment. He couldn't believe it! Sayaka was gonna confess her feelings for him! A large grin spread across his face. He couldn't hear the next part to Sayaka's words due to his excitement. He returned to the other students with a spring in his step, slapping Hifumi

and Hiro on the back and shouting cheerfully.

"Hell yeah! Better get this test over with quick and get outta this place! No way am I gonna let my sweet

memories disappear!"

Mukuro Ikusaba, who had become a living weapon-used her knee to hammer in the back of the metal pipe

Monokuma was still holding. The pipe was driven into the unit like a nail, tearing apart the detonation and support

systems at once. 

Zero seconds. The students watched in anxious anticipation as Mukuro fought her way to the switch. Monokuma ha allowed them to take the graduation exam. If they acquired a switch at the end of the hall in 15 seconds, they would be free to go. thhat was the deal. It was Mukuro who volunteered to brave the explosions that were about to follow. 

A hundred explosions later, the hallway was filled with smoke. Mukuro had rolled on the floor with Monkuma,

holding the immaculate escape switch in her hand.

In other words, the students of Hope's Peak Academy had passed their Graduation Exam. 

This was the circumstance behind the little despair that came upon Monokuma in these three seconds.

__


	3. Chapter 2

_  
_ Chapter 2

Some time had passed since that day. They all managed to escape. As Monokuma said, the world was indeed filled with despair. There was chaos and destruction everywhere. The resemblence to Monokuma could be seen almost everywhere you looked. It was a horrible sight. They were however, dedicated, to restoring hope in the world. They strongly believed that hope would overcome despair. Mukuro had told them how their memories had been wiped, and how there might be a way to restore them. Pressing Makoto's escape button didn't worked. They all tried. So now, they were once more in the building of Hope's Peak Academy, searching every inch they could. Mukuro explained how the process had been created by the late Yasuke Matsuda, the former ultimate neurologist. They had been searching the school for hours, until finally, a beacon of hope shone through the dark.

"I..I think I found it!" Everyone turned their heads to look at Chihiro Fujisaki, who was holding up a bundle of paper that looked old and worn. there was mistaking the signature of yasuke Matsuda up top. The others quickly gathered around as Mukuro gently took the notes, looking them over. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes...This is it...I...I'm confident with these notes we can restore your memories...It's the least i can do after I..." Mukuro fell silent as she turned her sad gaze to the floor. Makoto gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mukuro it's ok...No one blames you anymore...Look at everything you've done for us. You evfen stayed to help us get all of our memories back."

"_Our _memories back? You already got yours back! Lucky..." The voice belonged to Leon Kuwata, who was leaning back against the wall, with Sayaka beside him. Sayaka had told him how she had been planning to kill him to escape. At first, Leon was angry. He felt betrayed, and hurt. but after thinking about it, he understood. Sayaka just wanted to save her group. Leon just so happened to be an easy target. They had made up quickly, and now they were even dating. The comfort of the other helped them both to maintain hope, and smile in this despair-induced world. Makoto looked back at them and smiled.

"Right..._Your _memories, everyone...Sorry about that..." The lucky student rubbed the back of his neck. he watched Leon and Sayaka for a moment more, until a memory came to him.

_Leon walked into classroom 1-A, with a blush on his face. Makoto had been sitting with Kyoko and Mukuro, talking with the two girls, when the baseball star entered. Mondo was messing around with Taka, teasing the ultimate moral compass playfully. Celeste was too busy taunting Hifumi by pulling his hamster-like cheeks, while Sayaka sat on the window ledge behind them, laughing. When she saw her boyfriend walked in she beamed ahappy, excited smile and jumped down, running over to grab his hands in hers._

_"There you are, Leon! Huh? Why is your jacket dirty? I thought you said you hated getting dirty?" The redhead reached a hand behind his neck, giving a weakly innocent smile._

_"Oh, sorry! I was uh...at the junkyard..." This caught everyone's attention. Leon was known for being a bit of a clean freak. Ok, a BIG clean freak. So seeing Leon with dirt on his jacket was shocking._

_"The junkyard? What's a dude like you doing there?" Mondo chimed in, releasing Taka from a headlock. Leon looked away quickly._

_"I was just...you know, hanging out with my friend! He was upset..."_

_"Oh, you mean Kazuichi, don't you?" Chihiro asked. He had his laptop open on his desk._

_"Souda? The ultimate mechanic? Makes sense..But still, the junkyard? Must've been big if you went to a place full of dirt..." Sayaka tilted her head. Then, as if just noticing the red on his face, she gasped._

_"Leon are ok? Your face is red! Do you have a fever?" that only made his blush worsen._

_"No, I'm fine! I barely ever get sick anyway!"_

_"It stands to reason then that the reason your face is red is because you hold feelings for Souda, am i right?" Celeste had chimed in, with a small, mischievious smile on her face. Leon was taken aback and stepped back._

_"W-What?! No way, Come on..! This is me we're talking about! Leon Kuwata, the ultimate chick magnet? Duh!" He made a face, pointing a finger to the side of his head to emphasize the 'duh'._

_"Leon..." His eyes blinked, turning back to Sayaka._

_"Yeah, babe? What is it?"_

_"...It's ok...It's perfectly natural, you know.."_

_"Whoa dude...You mean Leon is...?" A balled up piece of paper quickly smacked into the face of Hiro, hard._

_"S-Shut up..! I'm not...! I..." The attention of his classmates staring at him made him begin sweating nervously. He hated being sweaty._

_"Damn it...! Ok, ok! Fine! Yes, I like Kazuichi, ok?! We...We hooked up, alright? I-It just happened! Honest! I...I think I..."_

_"love him? It's surprising, I'll admit...But..I want you to be happy...Even if it's not with me...Everyone deserves to be happy, Leon..." Sayaka gave him a warm, genuine smile. He looked at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug._

_"Thank you, Sayaka...You'll always be my favorite girl. We can stilll be friends, right?" Sayaka giggled and kissed his cheek._

_"Of course! we'll always be friends...!"_

Snapping back to the present, Makoto's eyes widened.

"Leon, does the name...Kazuichi Souda sound familiar...?" The baseball star tilted his head, furrowng his brows in confusion.

"No, why?"

"Well...I think he was your...boyfriend..."

"...WHAT?!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that statement, there was a lot of arguing. It was mostly one-sided on Leon's part. He was shouting at Makoto angrily.

"Are you out of your mind?! I know for a fact I'm not into guys! I've always been into chicks! You're just messing with me, that's all! THE Leon Kuwata does NOT date guys! You're out of your mind!"

"Well, there's one way to find out..." Everyone turned to Mukuro. she had a dvd in her hands, along with the notes.

A little bit later, everyone had filed into the av room, everyone taking a monitor. Mukuro popped the dvd into the monitor up front, then went to work on editting some sort of video. It was an hour before she finsihed.

"If I followed these notes correctly, then instead of erasing your memories, this should now restore them. I rewrote the data on this disc." Using a box of blanks she found in the office, she copied the dvd, then handed one to everyone but Makoto. The two them stood in the back, watching the students. It wasn't long before gasps of surprise, shock and fear sounded around them with tears falling from their eyes. Everyone pulled off their headphones and looked at eachother.

"I...I remember...! We were all classmates! We were all friends! this is amazing! Let us rejoice and celebrate, my fellow classmates!" The others laughed at taka's enthusiasm. Everyone except Leon. Sayaka had tears in her eyes and quickly looked over at him. He had his face burried in his arms against the monitor, with tears streaking down to the floor. sayaka quickly got up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back so he was forced to look up.

"Leon...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!" She hugged him tightly. He returned the hug.

"It's ok, Sayaka...I forgive you...I...I just hope you can forgive me for breaking your heart...I have to find him..."

"Huh? Leon, Kazuichi is dead...Class 77-B...They died, remember?"

"Um...Actually...They didn't..." Sayaka turned to face Chihiro.

"What do you mean? The bombs..."

"After we locked ourselves in here, Leon and I used my laptop to see what was happening to the world...We learned about a group called Ultimate Despair, and...It's them...Class 77-B is alive..." Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe it. How did they survive? As f to answer their questions, Leon pulled off his headphones and stood up.

"It was Junko...She brainwashed them...She made them fake their deaths...She ruined everything..." His body began shaking with rage. he clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles began to turn white.

"She took Kazu away from me...She ruined his life...Turned him into a damn fucking psychopath!" He screamed. Before anyone could stop him, he slammed a fist into the monitor, smashing it. Mukuro looked away guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Leon...For my inolvement..I wanted to help my sister spread despair..." Leon shook his head.

"I'm not angry with you, Mukuro...You helped us remember...You gave us our memories back...But I have to find him...I have to save him..." He turned on his heel, starting to leave. Makoto grabbed his arm.

"Leon, wait! You an't go out there alone!" Leon just looked at him.

"Don't try and stop me...I have to do this...Besides, no one's gonna kill me that easily! I'll follow the news and find him I'm sure he remembers me! Best of luck guys!" With a wave, he ran off, heading into the world. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Towa City...It had certainly went to hell... This was where the news reports said the ultimate despairs were last seen. There was danger on every corner. Leon used his speed to duck into any hiding place he could, dodging the Monokuma followers. He grit his teeth as he was almost spotted several times, but luckily, he managed to make it to safety. some commotion drew out his curiousity and forced him to follow the sound of music. What looked like a concert was in a park ahead of him. he had to cover his ears.  
he music sounded horrible, and demented. He slipped through the crowd until he could see the figures of Hiyoko and Ibuki on stage. His eyes widened in disbelief. He hurriedly made his way up to the front, pushing past the despair-induced crowd.

"Hiyoko! Ibuki!" he shouted. Both girls glanced down. Hiyoko snubbed her nose at him, while Ibuki looked shocked.

"Leon Kuwata?! Hey, did you come to partake in our despair?" She stuck out her tongue with a crazed glint in her eyes. Leon stepped back. This was not the same, fun-loving girl who taught him how to play guitar. This was a girl who was crazed, and sought nothing but despair. Leon immediately moved back. He had to find Kazuichi.

"Where's Kazu? Tell me!" Hiyoko finally looked at him and gave him a cruel, hateful smile.

"Why should we? We're busy spreading despair for Junko!" Leon balled his fists. Just hearing the name filled him with anger.

"To fucking hell with that bitch!" The music immediately stopped.

"...What...did you just say...?!" Both girls suddenly looked very, very angry. Leon did his best not to show fear.

"I said... To fucking hell with that BITCH! You got a problem with it then come on! I'm not afraid of you! I know this isn't who you really are! You only think you love Junko, but you hate her! She murdered your class president, Chiaki Nanami!" At the mention of the name, both girls' eyes widened. Their anger faded as despair filled them.

"Chiaki...She did so much for us...She only thought of others..." Tears fell from their eyes. Leon saw his chance cautiously stepped forward.

"That's right... She loved you guys...You meant everything to her." Hiyoko hid her face behind balled up fists, trying to hide her tears.

"Just g-go...So much despair...He's in the factory...So much despair...Must have more...! Fill us with even more despair!" Hiyoko's cries suddenly turned into laughter. Ibuki followed suit.

"This despair feels wonderful...we hate Junko so much...She fills with so much despair...we...We can't get enough! Ha...ha ha... hahahahahaha!" Leon took his cue and ran off, hurrying to escape the crazed girls.

_Shit...They've lost their minds! I hope I don't run into anyone else...Alright, the factory...Hold on, Kazu...I'm coming!_

Kazuichi watched the monitor, grinning wickedly at the destruction the others were causing. Monokuma followers worked diligently on the machines, attaching all sorts of weapons to the vehicles.

"So much despair...It's so fucking awesome! I can't imagine anything more exciting!" He used the remote to flick through the channels, watching each surveilance camera, seeing what was going on. He raised his brows as one camera caught his attention. he zoomed in, watching Ibuki and Hiyoko in the park. They had stopped what they were doing as a flash of red head cut through the crowd. He narrowed his eyes and zoomed in further, until he could clearly see the angry, pale blue eyes on the screen before him. His eyes widened and the remote fell from his grasp.

"L-Leon...? What's he doing?!" He quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume, listening to the heard his name, Chiaki's name, the word factory, and despair.

_No way...There's no way he could know! Please, no..! I can't let him see me like this...I have enough willpower to save him from despair...I have to stop him from reaching the factory!_

He stormed over to a control panel and slammed down a button on the intercom.

"Attention! There's an intruder making his way to the factory. Do NOT let him in, or I will slaughter you with my machines of destruction! That is an order!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

3 days later, Leon was leaning against the wall across from Ms. Chisa's room, where class 77-B held their homeroom at. He was waiting for Kazuichi. The email he mentioned...Something about it had Leon on edge. When the door finally opened he stood up straight, but the sight he saw shocked him to the bone. As class 77-B filed out, each one of them had looks of horror, fear, and...despair...The knot tightened in Leon's stomach. he watched as Gundham stalked past, actually looking quite shaken, which was surprising for the animal breeder. Teruteru was shaking with fear, while Sonia looked white as a ghost. nagito was holding himself tightly, trembling. As the students filed out, he finally saw Kazuichi in the back. He was shaking like leaf, and his cap had been turned around, pulled down so the bill hid his eyes. Leon could swear he heard his teeth chatter.

"...Kazu...? Everything ok, man...?" He cautiously put a hand on the pink-haired male's shoulder, for once trying NOT to scare him.

"Why...Why...? H-h-how could someone like J-j-junko do that...?!" Leon gulped. he could feel his muscles tighten at the mention of the girl.

"Kazu...What was in that email? Tell me."

"The s-s-student council, man...T-t-they're...!" Kazuichi couldn't bring himself to finish. junko had been teaching him how to embrace despair, but this? This was beyond despair. What they had seen was torture... Unable to finish the sentance, he ran off, leaving Leon confused and scared. What was he gonna say? Was the student council-"

"They're dead..." Leon let out a startled cry as Chiaki stepped out of the classroom. She was Chiaki Nanami, the class president of 77-B, as well as the ultimate gamer. She seemed more composed than the rest of the class.

"Chiaki! Sorry, you scared me...heh, heh...Wait...Dead? What are you talking about?"

"The student council is dead...They were killed in some sort of killling game...We saw the whole thing, Leon...It...was horrible..." Leon felt his heart drop into his stomach. His breath hitched.

_The student council...dead? why would Junko show them something like that?! Wait...How would she be ABLE to show something like that?!_

Leon shook the horrible thoughts from his head.

"Sorry...Lost in thought...hey Chiaki, can you do me a favor? I'm worried about Kazuichi...Maybe you can try talking to him...? I think Junko's been saying some stuff to him...None of it being good..."

"Sure thing...I'll do my best." Chiaki offered a kind, reassuring smile. Leon felt himself relax and returning the smile.

"Thanks, Chiaki...I owe you one. I better go...The school's gonna go to hell when everyone else hears about this...See ya, Chiaki!" Leon waved, then took off.

The next day, Leon rang the doorbell for Chiaki's door early that morning. He was anxious to find out how her talk with Kazuichi went. He waited for 5 minutes, but Chiaki didn't open the door. Leon scowled. Maybe she was asleep? he sighed and began walking away. He attended his classes until the end of the day, then he hurried to Ms. Chisa's room, waiting outside the door. almost at once, the door opened, and the class filed out. they didn't look much better than yesaterday...Was that...panic on their faces? Leon waited until Kazuichi emerged, only to be bombarded by the panicked mechanic.

"Leon! It's horrible!" He held the collar of Leon's jacket tightly. The baseball star quickly pried his hands off, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Kazu, calm down! What's wrong?"

"It's Mikan...And Chiaki...! They never came to classes today...! They never miss class! I just know junko's behind this! She has to be! I just...don't understand why...she was so nice...so beautiful...Why would she do this?!" Tears were spilling down the mechanic's cheeks. Seeing his friend in such a state made Leon angry.

"That's it...I'm sorry Kazu...But I'm not letting you see Junko anymore...there's something wrong...You're one of my closest friends...I can't stand seeing my friends like this...I WON'T stand seeing them like this! Come on." he grabbed Kazuichi's wrist and pulled him down the hall, hurrying to get outside.

__

_  
_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"She's not gonna be happy..."_

_"Shut up, I'm the leader! I'll do whatever I want!"_

_"Hmph...You're an idiot...Helping an adult...This goes against everything we stand for, Masaru!"_

_"He's not an adult, Nagisa! He's a highschool level ultimate!"_

_"...I'm not gonna be around when she yells at you..."_

_The sound of small footsteps walking away filled Leon's consciousness as they echoed loudly. He could barely hear the other voice speaking to him. He faintly felt something smack his cheek. The voice was trying to wake him up..._

_That's right...I must've passed out from bloodloss...Then..I'm not dead...?_

The feature's on the red head's face began to contort, strainging as he tried willing his body to respond. He forced his heavy eyelids open, staring into the face a small boy with big blue eyes and messy, spikey red hair. The boy grinned excitedly. The look on his face reminded leon of how his fans would look at him whenever he hit a homerun. It made him smile faintly.

"Where am I...? This isn't the stadium..."

"You're alive! ha! I knew I'd be able to save you! There's no way I'd let the ultimate baseball star die! The name's Masaru Daimon! I've been your biggest fan since forever, Kuwata!I'm a sports star too! The lil' ultimate p.e! But baseball's always been my favorite!" Leon chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and slowly sat up. He looked down to see his shirt and jacket had been stripped away, with bandages wrapped around his lower torso.

"So...You saved me, huh? Thanks, kid, I owe you one. Where am I? How'd I get here?" Masaru grinned proudly, planting his hands on his hips.

"I dragged you here, all by myself! I came to the stadium cause i wanted to hit the ball around, for old times sake. I found tanka knocked out, and you unconscious. I recognized you right off the bat! Ha, get it? the bat?" Leon let out a small laugh and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah, I get it. Nice pun, you for saving me, seriously. You're awesome! But really..Where am I?"

"Oh right! Ahem, you are in none other than my headquarters! The home of the Warriors of hope! I am the fearless leader, Masaru Daimon!"

_Warriors of hope, huh? Sounds pretty cool! Like they're trying to restore order to the world...Is such a group seriously being led by this kid?_

"well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Masaru...You know, you remind me of myself when I was your age!" that made Masaru grin with excitement.

"Really? Wow, thanks! I'm so glad you're still a highschool level! That means you're not an adult!" Leon scratched his head with a laugh.

"You got that right! I still got energy to spare! Guess you don't like adults much, huh?" Masaru's grin fell quickly, replaced by an angry scowl. He shook his head.

"Nuh uh! Adults are the worst! They're horrible...They're the ones who destroyed the world...The only who can be trusted are kids! That's what big sis said!"

"Big sis, huh? So you have a sister?"

"Yup, we all do! Big sis junko! She told us how the adults in the world are responsible, and need to die, so that way kids can live in peace! We're turning the world into a kid's paradise!" Hearing the name junko made Leon's heart drop.

"J...junko...? Junko...Enoshima...?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

"Masaru...Listen to me ok? You're an awesome kid...But you can't trust Junko...Trust me...She tried putting me in a killing game...Tried to make me and my classmates murder eachother...Adult's didn't bring this despair...She did..." Masaru's eyes widened. He stepped back and glared at Leon.

"No, you're lieing! Big sis wouldn't...!"

"Masaru, I promise you I'm telling the truth...Junko is crazy...She wants to see the world fall to despair...Even the tragedy was all her fault...She even ruined the life of someone close to me..." Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he thought of kazuichi. Masaru felt his glare soften.

"...But...She...This person you care about...Who is it?" Masaru couldn't help but be curious. Seeing his role model in despair, it didn't feel right. The baseball star was never known to get upset.

"His name is Kazuichi Souda...She brainwashed him...Now, he's helping her destroy everything...Forcing him to use his talent for despair..." Masaru's eyes widened.

"You know the ultimate despair?!" Leon nodded.

"Before Junko ruined them, they were a class of happy kids at Hope's Peak Academy. Ibuki taught me how to play guitar...And I helped Kazu get over Sonia..." Masaru watched him and his anger deflated. No matter what, Leon was his role model. His idol. He looked around to make sure the other warriors weren't present.

"The ultimate despair...They're dangerous...are you actually thinking about finding him? Is that why Gundham tried to kill you?"

"Gundham tried killing me because I trespassed in his 'coliseum'...But yeah, I have to find him...Junko had taken my memories, and I only just got them back...I had forgotten all about him...So now, I have to find him...I had thought he was dead, because Junko made them fake their deaths..."

"Wow...That's horrible...I know you can't be making it up because you've never cried before...You've said you never get upset. Same for getting sick." Leon looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah...You're right...Geez you know me that well, huh? You really are my number one fan...Masaru, I know you don't wanna hear me talk about Junko like this..But I'm thankful to you for saving me...someday, if the world ever returns to normal, I want to make it up to you...How does a free ticket to my first major league game sound?"

_Where did that come from? am I actually thinking about playing baseball again? well...I guess it's not the worst thing in the world...it saved my life, right?_

A gasp escaped from the child as a look of surprise formed on his face.

"Really?! Wow...That'd be amazing!" His eyes widened suddenly as he heard voices.

"Uh oh, you have to go, quick! The others are coming! I'm sorry..I can't stop...We made a promise to eachother...But..If I am alive in the future, I'd love to watch you play! Now go. Find your friend. I'll cover for you." He grabbed some clothes nearby and threw them at Leon. It was his shirt and his jacket. he smiled and pulled them on then stood up.

"Thanks, Masaru...Just...Don't do anything you'll regret...Okay? Stay safe...Little Leon..." That comment made the child's grin grow even bigger.

"Thank you, Ku- I mean...Leon! Best of luck!" He waved goodbye as Leon sprinted out of the building. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kazuichi watched the surveillance cameras in shocked dismay. Gundham had almost killed Leon...The fight had hurt him to watch. He was relieved when he saw the child drag him away. Since Leon vanished from his sights, he had been searching every camera for the past two hours. It would be dark soon. The city was especially dangerous at night. when he finally saw Leon running out of a building, he sighed in relief.

"He's alive...Thank you...Leon...Get out of here! You need to find shelter!" He yelled at the cameras. Obviously, his voice couldn't be heard. All he could do was hope his old boyfriend would be safe...

Leon was once more out in the streets of Towa City. He could see the sun going down overhead and grimaced.

_Damn...I can't stay out here all night...The factory is so close too! Come on, Leon...Just find shelter for the night..._

He sighed and nervusly raked his hair with his hands, looking around at the scenery. The factor was still several streets away, but he knew he needed shelter. And food...And a shower... He ducked into a nearby building and locked the door behind him. Inside he made his way through the hall, peeking in each room, not stopping until he found a bathroom. He hurried in and tested the water. To his delight, the water was on and working.

"Yes! Score!"

Half an hour later, Leon emerged from the bathroom, pulling his jack back on.

"Much better...Got all that dirt and sweat off me." He made sure to be extra careful with his bandages and injury. It still hurt but it wasn't nearly as bad. He found a bedroom and climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over himself. He missed his dorm already, but he had come too far now. He had to keep going. For Kazu's sake. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

The mechanic had watched as Leon entered a house.

"Good..He'll be safe for tonight..." He stepped away from the cameras and walked over to the railing, looking down at the workers below. He longed for his old life. The life he lived before despair ruined everything. he missed being carefree, goofing off, having fun, building things because he wanted to, not because anyone told him to...He could hear footsteps enter the factory. He looked up to see Fuyuhiko and Peko enter. He scowled.

"What do you two want?" he called down. The pair just looked up at him.

"...We heard about Tanaka...He was knocked out by Kuwata..."

"Yeah, because that idiot tried to kill him!"

"...Souda...We can't let old feelings get in the way...Come tomorrow, he's gonna make his way here. She won't be happy...She'll try and kill him herself, you know..."

"SHUT UP YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! I've been having everyone keep in away! Not my fault he's fast!" Fuyuhiko shut his eyes and stared at the floor.

"Kazuichi...I know you don't want to hea this but-" Peko suddenly sprang infront of him, using her bamboo sword to block a wrench as it had been flung at the ultimate yakuza.

"Don't...Don't you dare say it...I didn't even sign up for this..This shit!If ANYONE tries to kill him...I'll...I'll kill them my own damn self! Got it?! No matter how messed up we are, i'll always hate Junko...She ruined everything...She killed Chiaki...She destroyed our lives..." Kazuichi gripped the railing as tears spilled from his eyes. Fuyuhiko softened his expression.

"Very well..I can understand how you feel...Just don't let her get him, Souda...Peko, let's go." Kazuichi watched as the pair left, then fell to his knees, letting the pent up despair out as he cried. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, leon hurried to the kitchen. He already knew the fridge was no good, so he found some non-perishable food in the pantry for a makeshift breakfast. He wanted to eat as fast as he could. He shoved mouthful after mouthful of cold beans into his mouth. Usually he wouldn't eat this, but when you were starving, you were willing to eat anything you could get. When he finished eating, he took off, running back out into the streets. he scanned the horizon until the factory came into view. He clenched his jaw and balled his fists.

_I'm almost there, Kazu...Hang in there..._

He took off, running as fast as his feet would carry him. Once more, he had to duck and dodge, keeping away from Monokuma followers.

_I swear when we return the world back to normal, I'm burning all these fucking Monokuma heads myself!_

The red head had been running for an hour now, when he felt a hand grab his arm, jerking him into an alley. He spun around with his fist raised, ready to strike, but he stopped himself.

"What the...N-Nekomaru?!" He backed up against the wall. he knew nekomaru longer than he knew anyone else in 77-B. Nekomaru was the one who had trained him, molded him into the baseball star he was today.

"Kuwata...What the hell are you doing here?! It's not safe..."

"I...I was on my way to the factory...I have to save Kazu...I know Junko brainwashed you guys...But...I think there might be a way to reverse it..."The team manager's eyes lit up.

"You...Really think so...? There's nothing we want more...WE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS SHIT!" Leon stepped back quickly.

"Hey, easy there! It's gonna be ok...I'm sure the others can help you...Just please try not to do anything stupid ok? I have to go rescue Kazu." He took off running before Nekomaru could get a chance to lose control of himself, taking off again. The factory was close now. It was just another street down! Leon could feel the relief flood his soul as he neared. But that relief quickly turned into fear when an army of Monokuma followers suddenly blocked off the street. No, not followers...Soliders! His eyes widened and he came to a halt. Fear gripped him as he saw the guns they held. he was about to attempt to run, until a voice broke through.

"Halt! I order you to stand aside and let your princess through at once!" The army suddenly parted, revealing none other than Sonia Nevermind, the ultimate princess. Usually, Leon would've been happy to see her, but this was different. Her eyes had a dangerous red tint to them, sending shivers down his spine from the coldness of their gaze.

"Kuwata...we heard you had come...You expect us to just let you interfere? Don't make me laugh..." Even her voice was void of warmth.

"Sonia...please...-"

"That is your highness to you, peasant!"

"Sorry! Your highness, I meant...please...let me through...I have to-"

"Save that lowly mechanic? We know...I am sorry to say but you won't be seeing him...Not now, not ever...I care not what he says. You are a pest in her plans..Pests must be exterminated..." the red head watched in horror as she lifted her hand, signalling her army. He helplessly shielded his face, as if that would protect him from the bullets.

_This is it...I'm gonna die...This time for real! Sonia's gonna kill me! There's no way I can get away from all those guns in time...Kazu- forgi-_

"HEY!" Leon's eyes shot open when he heard the voice. He looked around for the source. Even Sonia seemed agitated. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. Just as her eyes settled on someone behind Leon, the figure suddenly tripped. They fell back and kicked a rock in the street. Leon watched as the rock hit one of the soldiers, causing him to stumble. His gun smacked the one beside him, soon starting a chain effect. One by one, soldiers began falling. Leon was awestruck at his luck.

_Wait...LUCK?!_

The baseball star quickly turned around, running over to the fallen newcomer. The figure sat up and pulled themselves to their feet, revealing a male with pale, wild hair about his face, and an old, worn green hoodie. He gave an apologetic smile as the soldiers fell.

"Sorry, I was just gonna say hello! Guess I wasn't too lucky, I guess...Oh well. Greetings, Leon, it's been a long time, huh?" Leon had never been so happy to see the luckster in his life. Usually, anyone around the ultimate lucky student suffered horribly bad luck, but this time, it seemed to be in his favor.

"Nagito Komaeda! Dude, am I glad to see you or what!" The red head could almost hug Nagito. Almost. Sonia growled, fuming in anger.

"Komaeda...You and your luck...! What is the meaning of this?!" Nagito just rubbed his neck sheepishly, as if this wasn't a life or death situation.

"Sorry, Sonia...I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you guys in so long...I missed my classmates. How goes domination?" Sonia just glared at Nagito in anger.

"You have some nerve, Komaeda...You think you can act oblivious...What is your TRUE purpose? I demand to know!" Nagito sighed.

"I would expect no less of my classmates...It makes me happy with how well you know me! I'm so lucky to have such amazing friends! I can see your busy, so I'll just take Leon and depart. Wouldn't want to get in your way, after all. Maybe I'll see the others next! That would be wonderful, don't you think? We'll farewell, Sonia!" Nagito waved and grabbed Leon's arm, pulling him away quickly. Sonia started to yell, cursing in anger as they escaped.

"This is not over! You WILL die!" 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I can't thank you enough...You saved my life...But...aren't you brainwashed...?" Nagito just gave a gentle smile as they walked down the street.

"I guess I was just lucky...Maybe I'm too insane to brainwash ? At least not completely anyway...I know I hate Junko...I want to gouge her eyes out...But at the same time, I know the world needs her...She is the giant stepping stone that will let hope reign supreme, bringing peace to the world once more...It's gonna be a great battle...Despair versus hope...I just know hope will win!" Leon sighed. He always did have ahard time understanding Nagito...He was the biggest hope fanboy you could ever meet. But he was so damn cryptic half the time! Others often thought he must be insane...Regardless, Nagito had saved his life. For that, he was grateful.

"Right...Well, thanks again. Your luck saved my life...Don't suppose you can help me get to the factory...? I'd love to get there in one piece, you know?" The red head chuckled.

"Hm? The factory? Why do you need to go there?" Nagito tilted his head curiously.

"Kazuichi...He's there...I'm gonna save him..." Nagito's eyes lit up. Oh boy... Leon jumped when Nagito grabbed his hands excitedly.

"You mean you're gonna face off against despair? Just for the sake of another? How exciting! You must be on the side of hope, then! In that case, I wish you all the luck in the world! Motivated by hope for the future, the well-being of a loved one...I know there's no way you can possibly fail! Please...do tell me what trials you have overcome already on your quest for hope!" He had that starry-eyed look in his eyes. Leon sweatdropped, gently pulling his hands out of his grip.

Well...I escaped from Ibuki and Hiyoko...I survived in a fight against Gundham...Got saved from death by a kid...Managed to get away from Nekomaru before he could snap and kill me...And now thanks to you, I escaped Sonia."

"Incredible! You're so lucky, you saw most of my classmates! Well, except a few of them, of course..."

"Yeah...I'd really love to avoid Fuyuhiko and Peko...Ad probably Akane...Teruteru doesn't worry me too much. I could take him easy!"

"You have confidence...A vital ingredient in the recipe for hope! I wish I hadn't succumbed to despair...But, I'm just a lowly servant...I have no choice but to do her bidding...I have to preach about despair, when I'd rather be praising hope..." Nagito looked crestfallen. Leon looked at him with a frown.

"Hey...You're not some low-level human...You're Nagito Komaeda! After I save Kazuichi, I'm gonna come back for all of you. I know there's a way to reverse what Junko's done to you guys. After all, we got all of our memories back!" Nagito looked up, smiling once more.

"Thank you Leon...I know the others will appreciate that...Well, here we are..." Leon raised abrow. He stopped walking and looked forward. The factory was right infront of them! He couldn't believe it! He turned to Nagito.

"Thanks, Nagito...I owe you one! I-" Nagito suddenly flung himself into Leon, tackling him to the ground, just as a sword swung overhead. Leon's eyes widened as he sat up.

"Oh shit...Peko!" He stared up at the ultimate swordswoman, who was tanding beside none other than the ultimate yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Nagito got up and smiled happily.

"Peko, Fuyuhiko! It's great to see you both!" Fuyuhiko held up a hand, signalling Peko to stand back. The swordswoman reluctantly obeyed.

"Leon...Nagito...I am sorry, but we cannot let you inside..." The red head grit his teeth, balling his fsts. He glared at Fuyuhiko in anger.

"For two days straight, everyone has been trying to keep me away...Trying to get in my way and keep me away from Kazu! I'm fucking done with it! There's no way I'm letting ANYONE keep me away! If I have to fight you both then...Then so be it! At least I'd died knowing I tried to save him..." Fuyuhiko looked alert as tears fell from Leon's eyes.

"What the hell do you mean, save him?"

"I mean I'm gonna save him from all this despair...I'm gonna reverse all the damage Junko did to his mind...To all of you! She wiped our memories...Two years worth...But we got them back...Because we didn't give up...So I just know there's hope for you guys! You don't have to live like this...You an be yourselves again..." Peko looked to Fuyuhiko, waiting for his response. The yakuza stared in disbelief at Leon, taken aback.

"You...You know...?"

"Yeah...I do...I saw you guys online...I saw photos...Looking back on how Junko tried manipulating Kazu, it was easy to put two and two together. I know she brainwashed you guys...So what's it gonna be? Are you gonna let me in willingly? Or am I gonna have to fight my way in?" Fuyuhiko fell silent. Peko watched him without saying a word. Nagito tilted his head, wondering what the verdict would be.

"...You better save us...If you don't, I'll hunt you down and kick you ass my own damn self...Got it?" Leon smirked.

"You have my owrd. I'll save you guys, I promise." Fuyuhiko manged to give his signature smirk in response.

"Damn right! Now go, you bastard! Before we lose control again!" He moved aside and Peko followed suit. Leon thanked Nagito, then Fuyuhiko and Peko, before he ran inside. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The baseball ran into the factory, looking around for any sign of the mechanic. He saw all the workers, the machines, the weapons...Just knowing it was Kazuichi behind all this was heartbreaking. Finally his eyes settled on the giant Monokuma in the center of the factory.

"Kazu...Where are you...?!" He called out. The workers turned their heads to look at him, but didn't move to intercept him. They just went back to work. Leon found some stairs in the back. Using his speed, he bolted, running up two steps at a time. When he reached the top, he immediately spotted the empty cola cans on the floor, beside a large monitor. There were dozens of cameras on the screen, showing various areas throughout the city. He grit his teeth and slammed his fists down on the panel.

"DAMN IT! Where are you Kazu?!"

"Oh silly Leon...He's here of course!" That voice... He spun around as fast as he could, looking Junko Enoshima in the eyes. Rage burned inside him.

"You...What the hell are you doing here, huh?!" Junko just gave him her big, twisted grin.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to stop you from interfering of course! I can't just let you take my tools away, can I? Now let me think, what would be the most despairful way to kill you...? I got it! How about...being killed by the one you love?! Oh Souda...!" Leon's eyes widened. He could see movement in the shadows. The movement grew closer, until a figure sporting a yellow jumpsuit stood in the red light of the factory, wielding a large wrench. His wild pin hair was everywhere, and there was a red glow to his eyes.

"Please..I beg you...D-don't make me do this...!" Leon's heart clenched with pain at the despair in Kazuichi's voice. He was shaking, trying to resist. But his arm lifted up against his will, swinging down the wrench. Luckiy Leon dodgedthe attack and dove to the side.

"Kazu, fight it! Please!" Kazuichi grit his teeth as he lifted the wrench again.

"L-Leon...R-run...! Get out of here, quick!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna abandon you! Do you have any idea what I've been through to get to you?!"

"Of course I do! I've...been watching you..! Trying to keep you away...!I didn't want her...to get you...! I especially didn't want you to see me like this!" He grunted. He swung the wrench again. Leon rolled over, but the wrench smashed down on his leg, causing him to cry out. He gripped it and tried to stand up, but as he got up a heeled boot kicked him in the knee, sending him to the ground. Another cry of pain left his throat as he fell to the floor. He strained to get up, but his leg protested. Junko laughed.

"Too bad you guys escaped my killing game...I had a fun death planned for you! All of Souda's hard work...wasted..." She pouted. Leon looked up at her as he lifted his head.

"What...are you talking about...?What did he have to do with that...?" Junko placed her hands on her knees, bending over to get closer to Leon.

"You really haven't figured it out? You must've seen at least one of those machines, right? Fiiine I'll spell it out for you! A-U-T-O-M-A-T-I-C P-I-T-C-H-E-R! Did I ring any bells, yet?" Leon's eyes widened.

_Oh hell...There's no way..._

"...The...automatic pitcher...? You mean...the one Kazu made as agift...? But...How can you possibly know about that?!" While Junko laugh, a look of horror found it's a way on the mechanic's face. Shame and despair filled his soul.

"I should've known...That...that wasn't gonna be a gift at all...!" The red head grabbed hold of the rolling chair and pulled himself up, keeping his weight off his injured leg.

"Junko...What the fuck did you have Kazu make that machine for, then?! Huh?! Answer me!" The despair rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious...? Had you committed murder, which, you probably would've...Let's face it, Sayaka was going to kill you! You would've totally killed her! Anyway...Had you committed murder and been found guilty in the trial, that sweet little machine was gonna pummel you to death with 1,000 baseballs! It would've been the best execution...!" The wrench dropped to the floor as Kazuichi froze, with tears quickly filling his eyes.

"You...You used me...Used me to build things for you that would kill them...?! You...You bitch...I'm...I'm gonna kill you...!" Kazuichi grabbed the wrench and rushed at Junko, but his own body made him stop. His arm lifted up and shook as he fought against Junko's brainwashing. Leon was still in shock by the revelation. Junko had decieved Kazu into building a machine that would kill him... He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. No, Kazu was innocent. He didn't know what Junko was planning...He was already brainwashed...Leon grbbed a can off the panel and cucked it as hard as he could at Junko. She gasped in shock, having not expected retaliation. She turned to Leon, glaring at him.

"Oh so you must be really eager to die huh?! Well, fine! That works for me! Junko Enoshima is about to fuck you all kinds of up!" She swung her boot and kicked the red head hard in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs. He fell onto his back. Before he could get back up, the heeld boot crushed down on his chest, pinning him to the floor.

"Souda, finish him, now!" The ultimate mechanic reluctantly lifted his arms up, with the wrench overhead.

"I-I'm sorry, Leon...!" Just as he swung down the wrench, his foot stepped on the soda can, causing him to lose his balance. He cried out as he was flung backward, stumbling straight over the railing. Junko watchd in confusion as he disappeared. A loud thud was heard down below.

"What the hell just happened...?" Leon knew exactky what happened. He remembered the time Kazuichi told him about how he got hit by a truck. They were looking for one of their classmates to bring him to class. It was the main reason Kazuichi couldn't stand his classmate. He insisted verytime he was around, his day went south.

"Sorry! My luck must've caused another accident..." Junko spun around with a wild look in her eyes as Nagito walked up the steps.

"OWW, DAMN IT NAGITO!" Leon sighed in relief. Kazuichi was safe. Junko glared at Nagito hatefuly.

"Why the hell aren't you brainwashed?!"

"I guess...It's because I'm already insane... Hahahahahahahaha!" A crazed laugh burst from Nagito as swirls appeared in his eyes. Leon took the opportunity. He grabbed hold of Junko's foot, using all his strength to push up. She looked down in shock as she felt herself be thrown off, smashing into the railing behind her. Leon grabbed the chair and pulled himself up again.

"Enough fooling around...Time to finish this..." Nagito gasped as Kazuichi stumbled back up.

"This is it...The battle between hope and despair! I wonder who will win?" He threw his arms around Kazuichi, startling the mechanic. It looked like a hug, but it might've actually been a restraint, as he tightened his hold on the mechanic, preventing him from moving.

"Let us watch this fight together! Shall we? Fuyuhiko, would you like to join us as well?"

"Huh?" Just as the mechanic spun his head around, a fist collided with his face, knocking him out instantly.

"There...At least now Junko can't make him attack..." Fuyuhiko adjusted his fedora as he watched. The showdown between Hope and Despair...Had begun... 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leon threw himself at Junko, only for her to kick him away.

"Like I'm gonna let you win! Get real, Kuwata!" She lunged at the fallen red-head tackling him.

"If I can't make your boyfriend kill you, then I'll just have to kill you myself!" She grabbed his neck, squeezing as hard as she could. The ultimate baseball star tried pulling her hands away from his throat, but she was strong.

_Shit...How can I break her grip?!_

He glanced around, looking for any kind of weapon. When he saw Kazuichi's wrench he stretched out his arm, grabbing it in a tight grip. While Junko had that crazed look on her face, Leon brought up his arm, swinging the wrench into her head as hard as he could. The despair released him as she fell over from the impact. Blood began staining her hair.

"Wow...You actually hit me! Not bad! My turn!" She grabbed his arm and jerked it to the side, making him drop the wrench. She swung down her fist and slammed it staright into his face, dazing him. His vison blurred for a moment. Just then, Junko's eyes widened. She looked down at her body as blood started to spill from a bullet wound in her chest.

"What...?" Nagito and Fuyuhiko turned around to spot Mukuro Ikusaba down by the entrance, with a sniper in her arms. They were silent as she crossed the factory, climbing the stairs onto the second story. She stepped over with a blank look on her face, pointing the gun at Junko. Junko stared in shock.

"Mukuro...You're...trying to kill me...? That...is...the most despairful thing I could ever imagine! My own sister, killing me...Just the thought of so much despair...! It's amazing...!"

"Yes, Junko...I will bring you to despair...Just like you always wanted...I will gift you with the ultimate act of despair...by killing you, and helping to save class 77-B, I will bring you to ultimate despair..."

"Yes...Yes...Do it...Pull the trigger...! Make it slow and despairful...I want to enjuoy every second of despair as I die...!" The others watched, while Leon's senses returned, as Mukuro fired. Blood flew as Mukuro filled her sister full of holes, making the former fashionista smile in ecstasy as pain shot through every inch of her body. Then, there was nothing...Junko Enoshima, the ultimate despair, died with a smile on her face at the hands of Mukuro Ikusaba, the ultimate soldier. She looked at Junko's body and smiled.

"I did it...I brought you despair, Junko...I hope you're happy now..." She turned to the others, then knelt down to help Leon up, swinging his arm around her shoulders as she dropped her gun so he could walk. Fuyuhiko kicked Kazuichi as he stirred, pulling himself up to his feet.

"Thanks for knocking me out...Is it over...?" Leon smiled, feeling peace for the first time in who knows how long.

"Yeah, Kazu...It's over...Let's go home." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One by one, Class 78 tracked down each remnant of despair, bringing the back to safety. While Leon had been out looking for Kazuichi, Makoto and the others had been found and enlisted by what was called the Future Foundation. However they wanted to destroy ultimate despair. That had included class 77-B. When they got back, they had departed, hiding out on a ship to a place called Jabberwock Island. Leon was dismayed when Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya told them that reversing the damge from Junko wasn't as easy as restoring memories. As a result, they sepnt months working hard on finding a solution. The future foundation eventually learned about the whereabout of the remnants, and labelled Makoto as a traitor. But he didn't quit. Makoto kept working, aided by Chihiro Fujisaki as they developed the Hope restoration program. They used a simulator, a program called the Neo World Pogram, in order to attempt to restore class 77-B's original personalities. Leon watched fearfully as Kazuichi was put into a pod, just like the rest of them. Day by day, he watched the pod, waiting for the program to finish. After a few weeks, the first person woke up. It was a student by the name of Hajime Hinata. He had been trnasformed into Izuru Kamukura by Hope's Peak, gifted with every talent known to the academy. He insisted on being called Hajime, not Izuru. Leon was horrified when he learned that a virus had infected the program. He learned that some of the students might never wake up. Not long after Hajime, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Akane and lastly Kazuichi woke up from their pods. The moment he was up,Leon threw himself at the mechnaic, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Kazu, is it you? Are you back? You better be back or I'm kicking your ass!" The mechnaic returned the hug, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Leon, it's you! I was afraid I'd never remember you! We had our memories erased, to before we met Junko! I even tried to go after Sonia again!" Leon looked over at the princess, who was standing beside Gundham's pod.

"Fear not, Leon..I was more than happy to reject his advances..." She smiled sadly.

"Thanks...You ok, Sonia...?"

"She fell in love with Gundham in the program...He..." Kazuichi looked away. Leon looked at the floor. He understood. Gundham was one of the victims.

"I'm sure we'll get him back...We'll get them all back..." Sonia cheered up at that and nodded.

"Yes...You're right...We will get them back."

More time passed. Hajime had convinced Makoto to let him use the prgram again. They didn't know why. They just knew that the reserve course student had an idea in his head. Then one day, to everyone's amazement, more people began waking up. Sonia was overjoyed when Gundham awoke. Hiyoko and Mahiru had atearful reunion. Even Fuyuhiko broke down when Peko woke up. Somehow, Hajime's plan worked. He managed to restore the consciousness of the fallen students. Leon's attention was diverted when he felt someone tugging on his arm. He turned around, smirking at Kazuichi.

"See? Told you you guys would be saved!" Kazuichi laughed, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yup! I didn't doubt it for a second!"

"What the hella re you talking about? You were in despair with all the rest of us!" The couple turned to look at Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko's face relaxed into a triumphant smile.

"Nice work, Kuwata..."

"Thanks, Fuyuhiko...But I didn't do much..." The red head rubbed his neck sheepishly. The yakuza shook his head.

"Don't be an idiot...You never gave up...You even risked your life..."

"The imp is correct...Thou bravely faced thee in combat, a duel of demons in the depths of hell! Yet, Thou was willing to embrace death at the gates of the underworld for thy friends..." Gundham gave him a curt nod, with a smile on his face.

"And even I tried to have you killed...I am so sorry...!" Kazuichi spun his attention to Sonia.

"You WHAT?!" Leon grabbed his face in his hands quickly, making him look at him instead.

"It's ok, Kazu! She couldn't help herself... Wait...I thought you were watching me?"

"I was! Until Junko showed up. Then I couldn't do anything!" Leon chuckled and kissed him gently.

"Well at least it's over now...She's gone...Forever..." Kazuichi kissed him back.

"Yeah...I heard Mukuro was the one who killed her..." Leon nodded.

"Yeah, she was...She left a while ago, to go try and do her part for the world. She wanted to make ammends. But, it's ok. I know she'll be just fine..."

"Indeed! Hope has successfully triumphed over despair. Now, the world can once more rebuild, in the name of hope." Kazuichi's eyes widened and he ducked behind Leon as Nagito walked over with a smile on his face. Leon laughed.

"What, you're afraid something bad's gonna happen to you again?"

"Something bad ALWAYS happens when he's around! My day always south when-" Kazuichi was cut off as Mikan tripped. The tray of tea she had been holding for everyone flung from her hands. Leon dove away as fastas he could, dodging the tea as it spilled on Kazuichi. Too bad it was hot tea...

"AHHH IT BURNS! NAGITO!"

"Sorry, Kazuichi! Guess I don't have much luck today..." Nagito laughed, along with Leon and the others. The red head kissed Kazuichi again.

"At least you didn't get hurt too bad, this time, right?" The mechanic just grumbled in repsonse. It was good to have things back to normal. 


	14. Epilogue

Chapter 13

Epilogue

_"And now, stepping up to the plate, the moment you've all been waiting for folks...It's the legnd himself! The ultimate baseball star... LEON KUWATA!"_

The crowd went wild, erupting into screams and applause as a man stepped up to the homebase, swinging a bat over his shoulder. He grinned and stroked his red goatee, having refused to cut it, but also refusing to let it grow too long. He pulled off his cap and tossed it aside, letting his messy, spikey red hair blow in the wind. It was loonger now, hanging around his face. His pale blue eyes sparkled with excitement as he crouched into posistion, gripping the bat tihtly. Women screamed at the sight of the baseball star, much to the annoyance of a certain mechanic down in front. He munched on some popcorn and took a swig of cola. He had his pink hair tied back into a ponytail, and the sleeves of his jumpsuit were rolled up as high as they could go.

"Geez...Even after all this time, he STILL eats up all that attention..." He grumbled.

"Look on the brightside...It's all just for show right? You know Leon only has eyes for you, Kazuichi!" The cheerful voice of Sayaka Maizon spoke up with a giggle from his left. To her left, Makoto was sandwhiched in between Mukuro and Makoto. Behind them, Hina, Sakura and Hiro watched their friend, chowing down on various snacks.

"It's still totally crazy...It took some years...but we actually did it..." The clairvoyant spoke up, his wild dreads tied back into a bun. Behind the three of them, a chuckle sounded off.

"Indeed..It stands to reason that with enough hard work, dedication, and elbow grease, that even a world that's been broken down can be rebuilt." Byakuya Togami chimed in, with Toko clinging to his arm on his right. Beside her, Kamaru smiled, teasingly throwing a piece of popcorn at her brother Makoto.

"But it's beautiful right? We helped bring peace back to the world!"

"Correct you are, Ms. Naegi! Now, 2-D is back and bigger than ever!" Hifumi watched the stadium with alert attention, as Celeste pulled on his face.

"Do get me something to drink, will you..Please?"

"Right away my little rabbit!" Celeste sighed at the name and wqatched Hifumi get up, going to go get the beverage. Beside her, behind Kazuichi, Mondo leaned back, sitting to the left of Taka.

"The Crazy Diamonds are back, too! I rebuilt the gang from scratch myself!"

"Ideed, bro! Just as I have managed to help restore peace and order, as well!"

"Of course you did! You're the fucking Pope, bro!"

"The lord of darkness desires the elixer of life, to quench thy first!" Kazuichi leaned his head back to look at Gundham behind Taka, with Sonia leaning on his left.

"Dude, it's called soda..."

"Then the lord of darkness requests soda!"

"Yeah, and I want more hotdogs! 5 isn't nearly enough!" There was no mistaking the appetite of Akane, who was sitting beside Nekomaru.

"It's important to eat! That way you can get even stronger!" His stomach gurgled and he got up.

"SHIT!" The others sweatdropped as Nekomaru ran off to the nearest bathroom. Beside his empty seat, Fuyuhiko sat beside Peko, eating some popcorn.

"I never thought we'd see the day..."

"Indeed, young- I mean, Fuyuhiko...Sorry...Old habits die hard..."

"...It's been 5 years, Peko..."

Beside them, Mahiru sat with Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mikan. The girls watched the field below. Hiyoko was trying to look bored, but she was clearly having fun, as evidenced by the laugh that erupted when Mikan spilled soda on her own shirt. Ibuki watched Leon, looking crestfallen.

"I still can't believe he picked baseball...I was gonna ask him to join me in a band!"

"The heart wnats what it wants...Just as I want the sweet, succelnet-"

"CAN IT TERUTERU BEFORE I SHOVE YOUR TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Teruteru recoiled in shock and fear at Hiyoko's voice.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Easy guys...We're all friends! We're here to have fun, right? After all, Leon went through all the trouble of getting us these free tickets!" Nagito smiled from beside the girls, with Hajime on his left.

"Nagito is right. We're hear for fun. It's a beautiful spring day, the sun is out, there's no clouds in the sky... Let's just enjoy ourselve's ok?" He gripped the galaga hairclip in his freehand, just as he always did to think about Chiaki. He imagined her siting beside him, smiling at the peace around them.

"Guys shut up! Leon's about to bat!" Kazuichi looked to his right at the teenager sporting messy, spikey red hair and bright blue eyes, stuffing his face with popcorn as he watched, leaning forward in excitement.

"Yeah, you're right, Masaru! Let's just enjoy oursleves..." He ruffled the kid's head, earning small chuckles from a tenn with slate blue hair slicked down, with what looked like horns on his head made of hair, a girl with pink pigtails, and a boy with wavy, sandy brown hair. Masaru shot them a look, before turning back to the field, just as Leon swung the bat. The bat smashed into the ball, sending it flying straight out of the stadium. The group quickly stoof up and cheered, watching as the red head ran, sprinting through the bases with ease. the other team couldn't do anything except stand and watch as Leon slid his foot onto homeplate.

"_And that is the game, everyone! Leon Kuwata has won the game for the Kōmyō City Lions!"_

Masaru grinned and jumped up on his seat, along with Kazuichi. The pair shouted in unision.

"ALRIGHT, LEON! YEAH!" The others laughed at their enthusiasm. Leon looked over at the large crowd and grinned, jogging over quickly. He jumped up and leaned his body halfway over the barrier, grabbing the mechanic and pulling him off his seat, kissing him hard. The stadium was once more in screams, ooos, ahhs, and gasps. The mechanic felt his face heat up as the red head kissed him infront of the stadium. Masaru made a face as he got down off his seat.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." Leon smirked and ruffled his hair, earning laughter from the other 3 children.

"Seriously? I would think you would be used to it, by now! You do live with us, right?" After everything had went back to normal, Leon made good on his word. He went back to Towa city and found Masaru. He had learned all the horrible details of what happened in Towa city, but Masaru had said he felt guilty. He apologized for his actions, and Leon knew there was no way he could just leave him there. So, he took Masaru in with him and Kazuichi, after they had found a place to call home. But Masaru refused to leave without his friends, so Leon brought Nagisa, Kotoko, and Jataro with as well. They were scared they'd be put into foster homes, so some of his friends had agreed to take them in. Surprisingly, Byakuya had agreed to take Nagisa. He was impressed with his intelligence and academics, and so saw the potential of a Togami in him. Toko had even mellowed out and built up her self-esteem enough to help raise the child. Kotoko was taken in by Sonia and gundham. Sonia fell in love with her at first sight, and Gundham remarked how she had 'demon blood' in her veins. Chihiro took in Jataro, having felt like he could connect to the child with his own technological prowess and abilities. All four children insisted that Monaca was gone. They didn't want anything to do with her. The children had flourished over 5 years, living happy, peaceful lives. With Makoto as the new headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, he was eager for the lil' ultimates to enroll and explore their talents. Something they were very enthusiastic about. After they had helped the future foundation restore the world, they rebuilt the city, and renamed it Kōmyō City, which meant Glory, and Right future. It seemed fitting given what had happened. They worked hard and restored law, elected authority, and brought peace to the world. This was much easier thanks to Kiyotaka Ishimaru being voted in as the new pope. The former despairs, class 77-B, had lived on Jabberwock Island for a while, until the world settled down. When it was safe, they returned and reunited with all of their friends.

Back to the present, Leon turned to the rest of his friends, folding his arms over the barrier.

"You know something? Even as horrible as everything got...I don't think I'd trade it for anything. I'd do t all over again." Mukuro tilted her head in confusion.

"How come, Kuwata?" The red head just smiled.

"Because...If none of this had happened, there's no way we'd be where we are now. we wouldn't have any of this...We made the impossible possible and restored world order! These are the rewards. A long life of peace, happiness, and bliss." Everyone raised their cups of soda, who had them, and cheered. the others raised popcorn bags and the like. Kazuichi grinned.

"Yeah...To a new, bright and shiny future!" Everyone echoed him with smiles.

"To a new, bright and shiny future!" Leon kissed Kazuichi again.

"A future full of nothing but hopeful memories." 


End file.
